Torn Between Two
by BookLoverr26
Summary: Elena soon finds out she is not in love with one, but both of the Salvatore brothers. Will Elena make the right decision? Will she follow her heart?
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: we don't own any of the vampire diaries characters... but we wished we own Damon :)**

Dear Diary,

I love Stefan. Those three words were the one and only thing in my life, which I hold to close to my heart, that kept me sane in times of complete insanity. I thought they were absolutely, positively true beyond a doubt… well, I've been second guessing myself so often that maybe just maybe it's wrong.

If someone would have told me last week that I could possibly love someone even more than I love Stefan, I would have laughed at the thought. However, thanks to recent events, I've began to wonder if I'm in love with two different people that so different, but yet alike.

I unconsciously began to fall in love with someone I never thought possible. I feel this invisible force that lures me into him, this dark, handsome, mysterious creature. There's no way to explain it, except that… it feels right when I'm with him.

I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet, but I do know for sure, that I have to save Stefan no matter what the cost since its all my fault he's trapped in that awful place of a prison. I can still picture exactly what it looked like. The defeated look in his eyes, he'd given up on all hope, just crushed my heart. Oh, wait no! I guess there's two things, because I have to start listening to what my heart has been trying to tell me.

I never thought I would have to do this, but I have to find a way to choose between the two of them. I promise myself; no I swear I will not tear up the Salvatore brothers any more than I already have. I won't make the hatred they feel towards each other any deeper. I don't want to hurt them like she did. I will _NOT_ be like Katherine.

**Well thats the preface. please R&R and tell us if you want more chaptersss!**


	2. Chapter 1

************Elena's dream**********************************************************************

I was walking towards Fells Church when I finally noticed the fog rolling in around the trees. I had that gut feeling that I was being watched. I glanced around franticly hoping to get a glimpse of what could possibly be following me. I suddenly noticed that it got even darker than it already was. I looked up to notice that the moon was masked in a cloudy haze. I heard a noise behind me and quickly turned to discover a white wolf with lapis lazuli eyes. Just. Like. Mine?

No, it was my eyes except… how could that even be possible? Oh snap! I remember those eyes now! How could I have ever forgotten? Those were _her_ eyes. I internally moaned and cursed myself for coming out her alone. I thought she was done. I thought she was finished. How could she be alive again? Just as this all started to make since to me I screamed. Well, I tried to scream, but nothing came out because I was in shock. I turned to sprint out of the woods when she lunged for my throat.

**********End of dream*************************************************************************

I woke up screaming, scared to death by my nightmare. I franticly searched the sheets next to me, but I came up empty handed. I figured maybe Stefan went to go hunt since he hasn't been in a few days. When he didn't come back after waiting patiently, I got worried. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, taking two at a time and tripped, but something caught me.

"Elena. I see that you're finally falling for me."

I rolled my eyes. I wish Damon would get over me and except that it's Stefan that I'm in love with.

"Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Now is that anyway to talk to your future brother-in-law? He gave me one of those half smiles the probably rendered other girls speechless. But still, it took my breath away. Wait! What am I thinking? I'm in love with Stefan not Damon.

**Damon's P.O.V.**

"Damon what are you doing here?" Elena asked confused.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your future brother-in-law?" I gave her a half smile. She looked like she was thinking hard about something; I was just about to use my Power to search her mind when I finally noticed she was debating whether or not to tell me something. She opened her mouth, but snapped it shut again.

"I have all eternity to stand here and wait, but you don't. so tell me whats on your mind."

"I was, uh, just looking for Stefan. He wasn't there when I woke up." She looked dazed and confused. She started to sway like she was about to pass out. I thought id help her out and use some of my Power to make her take a nice long nap.

"Oh, you know he's probably just out hunting again. We get really hungry this time of night." I winked at her. "Why don't you just go back up to bed and he'll be back before you know it."

"Okay Dam-" she was a few feet from the floor when I caught her. Out like a light.

"Time to go," I whispered in her ear, "Hopefully brother dearest won't follow." I took her and headed outside to my waiting black Ferrari.

**Stefan's P.O.V.**

I never liked leaving Elena alone at night unprotected, but it was necessary. I haven't fed in three days and I really shouldn't go that long with Elena so close to me. So I decided to hunt a couple of deer, taking some from each and letting them go, just on be on the safe side. I wiped my hand across my mouth removing the remaining traces of blood and ran home.

I knew something was off when I opened the door to our room and she wasn't sleeping. In ten minutes I searched the entire house and found nothing. Desperate times call for desperate measures, so I followed her scent out the door to tire tracks in the dirt.

"Damon!" I swore in every language I knew. I knew it was him. He was the one to blame. I be he kidnapped her. She would never go willingly. I bet she's half dead and scared to death. She doesn't like to show it, but I think she's deeply afraid of him, even if she doesn't know it yet. I have to find her and save her. I whipped out my silver droid and punched number five for Damon.

**Damon's P.O.V.**

I was speeding down the street with Elena in my passenger seat. She wasn't really that bad when she was sleeping. She looked very innocent and beauti-. My phone's vibration cut my thought short. I looked at the caller ID and smirked.

"Hello brother."

"Damon!" Stefan yelled. "What did you do to her?"

"Well, I've done a lot of things with a lot of girls. You need to be more precise." I smiled knowing it would drive him crazy, or mad, or maybe both if I'm lucky.

"Damon you know what I'm talking about. Where's Elena?"

"Oh her. Well, she's right her actually."

"Let me talk to her Damon!" he growled through his teeth.

"Well I would but she's… out of it right now."

"Damon you son of a bi-" that's when I snapped my phone shut and tossed it in the back seat. Messing with Stefan was just getting better and better over the years.

"Damon," mumbled Elena. I turned expecting her to be awake and glaring at me, but she whispered my name again and rolled over. That was weird. I was about to probe her mind about that dream when she murmured "Stefan."

**Please R&R. we really need the motivation. Please let us know if you love it or hated it. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Elena's POV **

When I woke up, I was very uncomfortable. My head was leaning against an extremely dark tinted window. Hm… I wonder what I'm doing in a car. Come on brain think. What's the last thing I remember? Okay, I was worried about Stefan so I went to look for him. Then I ran into Damon, literally. I was on my way to go back to sleep when everything went blank.

I turned to find out who was in the driver's seat and of course it was Damon. Crap! He kidnapped me! No wonder I don't remember anything. He must have used his Powers to knock me out.

"Damon." I practically growled through my teeth.

"Oh, look who's finally up! Good morning sleeping beauty." He flashed me one of his trademark half smiles.

"What did you do to me?" I knew he wouldn't give me a straight answer, but it was worth a shot.

"Well I came over to talk to Stefan, and I came out with you." His face was masked with a smirk as he winked at me.

"Damon, you have to take me back right now. Stefan's probably worried sick." And almost certainly wants to rip your throat off, I added in my mind. He rolled his eyes, either at my remark or he read my mind.

"Elena please, who cares what my little brother thinks? I decided you two needed a little break from each other. So here we are."

"_You_ decided that Stefan and I needed a break? Who do you _think_ you are?" I was astounded that Damon could be this self centered.

"Well, I know that I'm Damon Salvatore, I'm a vampire, and I'm kidnapping you. That just about covers everything." A smile was dancing on his lips and I wanted to smack it off his face.

"How long have I been out? And where the heck are we?"

"Oh, maybe five, six, twelve hours tops. I'm not quite so sure where we are though. I figured we'd find a place to stop sooner or later."

"Damon!" My voice went up a few octaves from distress.

"Come on, have some faith in me. We're somewhere in the northern part of Florida."

"What!? You kidnapped me and took me to _Florida_? What were you thinking? Wait no, you weren't thinking!" I was furious that Damon could be this spontaneously stupid.

"That's no way to talk to the person in charge of your fate my dear." His eyes were telling me he just loved every second of tormenting me.

Humph! I crossed my arms and leaned back into the luxurious black leather seat. I wish some other worldly power could come down and force Damon to take me home. Right after I thought the last word the car engine died. Hm… not what I had in mind, but I'll take it.

"Shoot! Stupid car!" Damon yelled. There were actually a lot of other words that came out of him mouth too, but I couldn't understand whatever language it was in. I'm guessing they were swear words though by his tone of voice.

"Aw, too bad. Looks like you're going to have to take me back home now." I smirked at him.

"Actually Elena I happen to know of this nice little hotel a several miles from here. I'm sure even you can walk that far." My smile fell. Did everything have to work out for us in his favor? And there was no way I was going to spend the night in the same hotel room as Damon.

"Well, let's get going then." I flung my door open and started walking.

"Right in front of you!" he called from a few yards ahead. I rolled my eyes. Stupid super human vampire speed. Once I caught up to him we walked most of the way in silence. I finally broke it to ask him the question on my mind.

"Damon… why did you really kidnap me?"

"Truthfully I'm not sure why. I guess I thought it would be fun. Plus as an added bonus it would drive Stefan crazy." He winked at me.

"Why is it that you're so set on ruining Stefan's life? What happened between you guys that you hate each other so much? Well, I mean besides Katherine, but really that was forever ago."

"A promise is a promise. After we thought Katherine was dead and killed each other, I promised him I would make his existence miserable. So here we are countless years later and I've still kept my word."

"Wow you Salvatore brothers really know how to hold a grudge."

"I guess you could say that." I thought I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, but it was gone before I could be sure. "Oh, well look at that." I turned to face a fancy looking restaurant.

"Come along Elena and let's pick out a new car." He had a devilish grin on his face.

**Damon's POV**

Hmm… which car should I steal? The gold Porsche Boxster, Ferrari 458 Italia in red, the Bentley Mulsanne in sapphire, Aston Martin Rapide in onyx black, or maybe the silver Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. I know! I'll have Elena choose.

"Elena would you be a dear and help me choose which car to steal?"

"I'm not saying you should hot wire a car, but if you did I want the silver one." Of course she chooses the car based on color. I really should educate her on the more extravagant cars in the world.

"Okay be right back." I winked at her. I was back with the car in less than three minutes. She opened the door and got in.

"You picked a very fine and expensive car to ride in. The Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder happens to be at the top of my list."

She shook her head at me. "I had no clue what kind of car this was. It just stood out the most to me."

"Regardless it was a very nice steal and with this baby we'll be to the hotel in no time."

**Elena's POV**

We really did get to the hotel fast. Then again it might have been because Damon drives over 120 miles per hour and through red lights. We pulled into a long twisting driveway that led to a gold gate. Damon rolled down his window and flashed a gold card at the man in the booth.

"Welcome back to Le point de Luxe Mr. Salvatore. I hope you and your guest have a lovely stay."

"Thanks, I'm sure we will." Damon replied.

The gate opened to reveal a huge, luxurious, expensive, and out of this world hotel. We drove up to the main entrance and the first thing that caught my eye was the elegant three tiered marble fountain. The sunlight was hitting the water at just the right angle to make the droplets look like diamonds. This place had to be five stars.

A well dressed man opened my door and helped me out. Damon was by my side in a flash.

"Um… excuse me Mr. Salvatore, but where are the car keys?" questioned a different, equally well dressed man.

"No keys needed my friend. I lost them awhile back and haven't used them since." He shrugged his shoulders as if to say what can you do?

"No problem sir. Have a nice time at Le point de Luxe." He said as he got into the car. Wow if this place didn't care that Damon just pulled up in a hot wired car then it was either crazy, or he had some really influential friends. I mentally rolled my eyes. Only Damon could pull off this kind of kidnapping.

**So this was a short chapter but we hope you huys enjoyed it. So i wonder what's going to happen between Elena and Damon... ;). And PLEASE review. We need the encouragement to keep writing.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Elena's POV**

"Here are the card keys to the Zeus suite Mr. Slavatore ," said the lady behind the front desk. She had a smile plastered on her face. I couldn't tell if it was a forced smile or if she was just mentally unstable. I wonder if Damon ever did anything to her. It was very plausible he had.

"Ah, my most frequently used suite. Thanks so much Clarissa." He smiled at her. I wonder how he knew her name. No one in this place wore a name tag. Wait! Did he just say most frequently used? How many times has he been here?

As we walked towards the elevator I realized I didn't have any clothes. I turned at ask Damon if he grabbed any when he kidnapped me, but he didn't give me the chance.

"No I didn't bring any of your clothes with us."

"Well, what am I supposed to wear?"

"It's not like I actually planned this out. It was a snap decision and clothes weren't my number one priority. Thankfully they have a large selection of shops and boutiques right here in the hotel. I'm sure you'll find whatever you need."

Ding! The elevator doors opened and we walked inside. Damon punched sixteen for our floor number. I glanced around. The lighting in here was a crystal chandelier. The walls were top to bottom mirrors. This place was way over the top. Ugh! I desperately needed a shower. My hair is a complete mess from sleeping in the car.

The elevator rang again telling us we were at our floor. We stepped out and once again I was awed by this amazing place. The hallway was a huge hand painted mural of a beautiful sunset. The colors were blended perfectly and the sun's last rays were dancing on the water. I could picture the words and they lived happily ever after appearing on the picture like it was taken straight out of the end of a fairy tale.

"Um, Elena if your done staring at the wall can we go to the room now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." We walked halfway down the hallway when Damon stopped at room scanned the card key and held the door open for me.

"Welcome to paradise."

Holy crow! He wasn't lying. The room carried on the simple yet elegant beach theme. The room I was in now, had a fifty inch plasma screen TV, a white leather love seat, a glass coffee table, and a kitchen. On the other side of the room sat a pair of French double doors. I walked towards them, curious, and opened them to discover a balcony looking out at the Atlantic Ocean. The view was amazing.

I walked back in and saw another door to my right. I walked in to reveal the bedroom. The bed was white silk with a white draping canopy. I hope there's another bed somewhere or else Damon's sleeping on the floor. There was another door off the bedroom that I'm guessing is the bathroom. Yep, I was right except this was like no other bathroom I've ever been in before. The tub was a Jacuzzi, there were his and her sinks, and there was a freaking TV! It was sleek and modern, yet classic and elegant. This place was contradicting itself!

I walked back into the main room and crashed on the couch. I would have fallen asleep right then and there, but I desperately needed to go shopping for some clothes.

"Damon, I need to go shopping like yesterday."

"Let's go then sweetheart."

**Damon's POV **

I have no clue how girls can go shopping for this long. We've been in this stupid boutique for over two hours and she still isn't finished. Am I finally being punished for all my misdeeds? Did she plan on torturing me in this cruel and unusual way? If she did then I have to give her some credit. All sorts of people have tried to torture me by inflicting pain, but this was pure torture. As long as I live, which thankfully is forever, I will never understand why girls like shopping.

"Damon! What do you think? Should I get the dusty rose sundress or the midnight blue strapless party dress?" Elena asked me. I should have never told her she could get anything she wanted. What was I thinking?

"Personally I would rather you wear no clothes at all, but since we both know that's not going to happen anytime soon, I like the blue one." I winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"So, how long are you planning on kidnapping me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, then I know how much I need to buy."

"Well, you better pick out a ton because you're not going home until I'm satisfied with Stefan's level of self torture for letting you out of his sight."

"Fine, but that just means we're going to be shopping even longer."

"No we aren't. I quit."

"You're taking me home?"

"Don't be stupid. You're getting one of everything in the store. That should cover you for a few weeks even if you do change twice a day." Man, why didn't I think of this before? I could have saved myself the pain.

"Jade! Can I get one of everything in her size?" I called to the woman behind the cash register. She nodded.

"I'll have it delivered to your suite shortly Mr. Salvatore."

**Elena's POV**

The afternoon sun was beating down on my back. I rolled over on my beach towel and took a sip of mineral water. Today I was going to play nice with Damon and see if he'll let me talk to Stefan. If not his life was going to turn into hell the next few days.

Yesterday, after shopping for a good three hours I finally had everything I needed. I think it bugged the hell out of Damon having to go from store to store and sit and watch me shift through every piece of clothing in the shop. I on the other hand had enjoyed it tremendously. I got all designer labels and annoyed Damon at the same time. If that's not an accomplishment, then I don't know what is.

Last night I also found out that there was only one bed, like I thought. I got the king size bed to myself, while Damon slept on the love seat, that I found out pulled out into a bed. If he would have tried to sleep in the same bed as me last night I would have staked him. Well, I would have at least tried to anyways.

**Damon's POV**

I just sat down at the outdoor Tiki bar, when my phone went off.

"Really Stefan, I was just about to order a Green Demon. Can this wait until later?"

"Well the drink's fitting enough, but where's Elena?"

"Oh, she's fine. I'm pretty sure she's on the beach tanning. I personally think she's enjoying spending some quality time with me." I smirked.

"Listen to me very carefully Damon. I will find you, and when I do I am going to rip your throat out and stake you."

"Yah, sure you will. Now you listen to me little brother. We both know you won't do any of things you just said, except maybe finding me since Elena's with me. Anyways, since there's no possible way you can find us, I wish you the best of luck in your search."

"Mark my words. You are a dead man when I get my hands on you."

"I'm already dead. Where have you been?"

"Damon!" I could tell I was testing his temper now. I wonder if I got him mad enough if he would just explode. Now that would be hilarious to watch.

"You have a good day now." I snapped my phone shut. I rubbed my forehead. If it was possible for vampires to get headaches Stefan would be the cause of mine. Oh well, there's only one cure for an annoying brother.

"Hey Abby, can I get a Green Demon over here?"

"Sure thing, coming right up."

**Elena's POV **

As I was lying on the beach, I was contemplating about how I was going to escape from Damon. I know he doesn't trust me, but he knows I'm not stupid enough to try and escape. He's partly right too. I wasn't that stupid a couple days ago, but now I'm just about up for anything. Long term exposure to him can do that to people. At the least, I had to try and escape, even an attempt would be good. Throughout the day I made several different plans and ran them through my head. Sadly, each ended with Damon finding and hurting me.

This escape had to be great. It had to be fool (or vampire) proof. I finally realized I couldn't do it by myself. But who, all the way out here, would know and hate Damon as much as I did? Then it came to me. I smiled to myself. The ending of this plan was going to be me not getting caught.

**Well, here it is guys. Please R&R. We appreciate all the reviewss. And want more ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**OMG! We are so sorry we haven't put anything up in like a month. Writers block sucks doesn't it? Well here you go. Hope you like it. **

**Damon's POV **

"Now Clarisa, I'm going to ask you one more time. Where did she go?"

"I'm not going to tell you Damon. For God's sake you _kidnapped_ the poor girl. I'm surprised she lasted as long as she did before coming to me for help. Also I'm shocked you haven't drunk her blood since you got here! Are you trying to turn over a new leaf and be like someone's little brother?"

"Oh hell with you, don't go bringing up _Stefan _at the moment. I swear that I will kill you if you don't tell me where she is right now!"

"Go ahead. See how much me dead, you nowhere, and my dear vampire hunter friends on your tail helps you out. Sounds like a party to me. Someone should call up Stefan and invite him. Oh wait! I already did!"

Damn! Why do all the witches I know have to be this way? I swear if Stefan or Elena isn't the death of me than it's going to be a witch. I mean what do I get for all of my hard work? Nothing at all. I wake up, she's gone and of course my old friend Clarisa helped her escape. I mean have you _ever_ heard of a witch who's a vampire hunter?

"Well, I'm very sorry our fun little friendship has to end this way." I smiled at her.

"I'm not. I finally saved one of the poor girls you lured in here."

"I guess I'm not going to jail again and your-" I lunged for her throat and drained her body of blood. "Dead." I wiped my mouth of any blood. Now to find out where the hell Elena went.

**Elena's POV**

I leaned back into the plush first class passenger seat. The public address system went off thanking us for choosing to fly with Delta Airlines and our nonstop flight from Florida to Nevada would be landing in six hours. Six hours huh? That's a pretty long time, but not as long as the last twenty-four hours I've been through. I replayed what happened in my head.

******Flashback***************************************************************************************************************************************

I walked up to the front desk and sighed of relief. She was here.

"Hey Clarisa, do you think I could talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure Miss. I'll be with you in a minute."

"No I mean somewhere in private." She looked me in the eyes and nodded. I swear it's like she knew I really needed to talk to her. She turned to the girl next to her and told her she was going on her break early.

"Come with me. We can talk in the café." I nodded and followed her.

*****

With in an hour I found out so much more about Clarisa then I thought was possible. She can talk even faster than me! It turns out she's a witch. That didn't really shock me since she seemed to sense my urgency when I asked her if we could talk. Bonny is like that too. The part that actually surprised me was that she's a witch who's a vampire hunter. She's a part of a huge international vampire hunting organization called… well… I guess she didn't actually tell me the name. I guess I really should have asked her that. My bad.

After discussing my escape with Clarisa for another half hour, it was perfected and she had to go back to work. I'm a bit nervous now being by myself. I keep wondering if I'm going crazy for trying to escape, but the thought of seeing my love again gives me strength.

Oops! That reminds me I better called Stefan soon. Thanks to Clarisa I now have a Nexus One cell phone. It's not as good as my iPhone, but hey it'll do.

**Stefan's POV**

The last time I left my room was to ask Bonnie to help me find Elena. She tried, but failed multiple times. I could see the frustration in her rising like temperature on a thermometer. She would only catch a glimpse here, or a flicker there. The only thing Bonnie could tell me was that she was somewhere in the south. That didn't really help me much since Damon he could be at any of his favorite hangouts down there.

Lately, I've slowly been going crazy not being about to hear Elena's voice, to hold her in my arms, and make sure she's safe from harm's way. Both times I talked to Damon he wouldn't let me say a word to her. I've been pacing through the house ever since. There's even worn marks on the floor. I've been pounding my head trying to think of where he could have taken her.

My phone started ringing, cutting off my train of thought. I checked the caller ID and frowned. I didn't recognize the number. On one hand it could be Damon trying to be more creative with annoying me, and on the other hand it could be Bonnie with news about Elena. After thinking about it I picked it up.

"Bonnie?" I asked hesitantly.

"Stefan, it's me. Elena."

As soon as I heard her voice, my heart starting racing. Three words kept repeating themselves in my head. She is alive! She is alive!

"Elena! Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he? Where are you?"

"Stefan, I'm fine. I have to make this quick. I don't know where Damon is or when he'll be back. But I'm in Florida and I'm getting on a flight to Vegas tonight. Meet me there. I have to go now. I love you." And then she was gone. As soon as I hung up the phone and comprehended everything she said, I ran to my car. I needed to get to the airport and _FAST_!

**Elena's POV **

I knocked on the suite door and waited for Damon to answer. I knew he was up here. I saw him go up the elevator when I was walking in from the beach.

"Who is it?" he called in a fake sing song voice.

"Damon shut the hell up you know it's me." I could tell he was smirking, I just knew it. Damon opened the door and waved me in. I walked to the love seat and sat down. I had to get Damon to go to the party with me at the club. I had to choose my words very wisely, if I didn't he would know _something_ was up.

"Hey Damon?" I said hesitantly.

"Hmmm?" he looked at me from under his lashes.

"Since I've had absolutely no fun here.. Do you want to go to a party the club is throwing downstairs tonight?"

He looked at me as if I was going crazy. He didn't answer after a while and I cursed myself for thinking he would go tonight.

"So boredom brought all this on?"

"Well, yeah. All I do is sit at the beach all day. I wanna go to a party Damon" I started to whine. I didn't think he'd say yes so I wasn't all pretending.

"Fine, I'll go. I wouldn't mind partying it up myself." He smiled and winked at me.

"So I'm guessing you're going to be coming back with a girl?"

"Nope, I already have one here." I smiled at him. Ever since Damon brought me here he's been surprisingly nice to me. Well, as nice as Damon gets. And I've tried as hard as I could not to think about him but he's always on my mind. His eyes, his smile, and the way he looks at me. I feel.. close to him. Safe. Whoa!! Hold the phone. Did I really just say I felt _safe_ and _close_ to _Damon_ Salvatore? Ok, this trip is really screwing with my head.

**Damon's POV**

I'm not really sure why Elena wanted me to come to this stupid party tonight. But, since I cant say no to Elena, I'm sitting here chugging down Green Demon's. I never seen Elena drink, ever. But here she is, drinking and drinking, and it looked like she was getting a little bit tipsy. I don't really remember how many drinks I had by the time I asked Elena to dance, but my speech came out a bit slurred.

"Elena? Would you like to dance?" I knew she was going to say no but I was still hoping..

"Well of course." She held out her hand and I took it.

**Elena's POV **

We started dancing, and to my relief, to a slow song. I didn't want a drunken Damon grinding on me. Since I wasn't really drunk, I was very aware of everything. Abby, the bartender, was in on the whole plan. Abby made non-alcoholic drinks for me, and put extra alcohol in Damon's. I had talked to Abby as soon as I left Clarisa and she agreed to help since she was also a part of the vampire hunting organization with Clarisa and Jade. The song was almost over and I needed to talk to Abby.

"Damon, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I ran over to Abby hoping Damon wouldn't see me.

"Abby, Damon's really not that drunk yet." I said nervously. The amount of alcohol he'd consumed would've killed a human by now. I was horrified that he was even still standing and the tiny thought of doubt kept popping into my mind saying this isn't going to work.

"Elena, don't worry. He'll be out like a light after this one." She handed me and small, but strong, drink. "He's a vampire." She whispered so quietly that I could barely hear her. "So he needs more alcohol in his system then we do."

I let out a huff and walked toward Damon, who was barley standing against a wall. _Yes! This actually might work! _I thought excitedly to myself.

"Hey, Damon. You want another drink?" he reached out his hand automatically. He drank it within seconds and was on the floor, past out in another. I ran past Abby screaming, "Wish me luck!." I knew she and Jade had a car waiting for me outside. Clarisa was supposed to meet me, but she didn't come. I didn't want to risk Damon waking up and finding me, so I hopped in the cab and told the driver to step on the gas. We were at the airport in no time and was on the plane within minutes.

******End of Flashback********************************************************************************************************************************

I was snapped out of my deep sleep when I heard the flight attendant saying, "Welcome to Las Vegas, Nevada. We will be landing in about five minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts." I looked out my window and saw all the lights, casinos, and hotels. _Yup, this really is sin city. _I thought to myself.

**Please R&R and tell us if you liked it.. or hated it. And thank you to everyone who did review. We appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**So for all the people out there that think there's only one person writing this story, you're wrong. There's two! Just thought we should put that out there:) **

**Elena's POV**

"Hmm… I wonder where Stefan could be?" I thought to myself. I've been off the plane for a good twenty minutes now and it's not like him to leave me hanging like this. I glanced at my phone again, no missed calls. Ugh! I threw my Nexus One into my purse out of pure anger. He should have been here by now! I thought I did everything right, but I guess not. I called him ahead of time to make sure he knew where I was going to be and I gave him a head start! What the hell did I do to deserve this? Well, I guess there was that one time-. My phone rang cutting off my rant.

"Stefan where are you!?" I asked a little bit harsher than I wanted to.

"Well, I hate to disappoint, wait who am I kidding? I love disappointment. Any who Stefan cannot come to the phone right now because he's in a bit of a situation with a certain vampire hunter organization we both know of."

"Damon! What the hell did you do? Turn in your own brother! What the hell is wrong with you? No, hold on, what isn't wrong with you? How dare you do this to me!" I am definitely seeing red and only red right now.

"Whoa hold on there killer. Before you try and rip my throat out through the phone just listen for a second."

"Why the hell should I listen to you?! You just turned in the love of my life to a group of crazy people who want to kill him!" I was screaming so loud at Damon that people were starting to give me weird looks, but I didn't care. I just glared at them and they started to walk away _fast_.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better we're going to break him out."

"I'm going to kill - wait, what did you just say?"

"Look, just meet me at the entrance to the Mirage hotel in a half hour."

"Fine, see you then." I hung up the phone. I wonder if meeting Damon is a trap. Then again, why would he have me meet him at the entrance to one of the busiest hotels on the strip if he was planning something? On the other hand, it was going to be midnight soon and the darkness could hide a lot. Oh well, what's the worst that could happen? I walked up to the front desk and rented a car, but not just any car, a 2011 Ford Mustang convertible GT in deep sky blue. I'm so sick of driving around in all of these "guy" cars and I am in Vegas after all. Mine as well get a girlie one while I can.

**Damon's POV**

I just hung up the phone when a blast of power hit me. It wasn't an attack like I was expecting. I mean I am in Vegas and all of the crazy psycho vampires hang around here. It was a message… "Damon we're at the airport come pick us up and don't you even dare think about leaving us here." Only one person that I can think of right now would call me for help. I sent her a blast of energy saying "I'm on my way."

I pulled up to the main entrance of the airport and stopped my black Keystone Light Camaro in front of two very familiar looking faces. I rolled down my window and winked at them.

"Get in the car. I was already late for my meeting with Elena and now that I had to back track to pick you guys up she's going to kill me when we arrive. So, since it really can't be blamed on me this time, it's your fault when she blows up."

"Whatever Damon, just get us to the Mirage."

"How did you know where she's at?" That earned me the what are you stupid look. Which I probably deserved anyways, but still.

"I'm a witch remember?"

Oh right, another witch. Two in one day, just my luck.

**Elena's POV **

I was sitting on a bench at the entrance to the Mirage waiting for Damon. I glanced at my phone again…ugh! He told me a half hour! After all the time he has been alive and he _still_ can't keep track of time. Go figure! Someone needs to teach that boy that when you tell a girl you're going to meet her at a certain time to actually be there!

I wasn't really annoyed because I was bored. How could I be bored? The hotel has this really cool, huge, and amazing fountain in the front that I've been staring at for the past forty minutes. It has this enormous circular waterfall in the dead center and at the bottom of the falls; boulders are evenly spaced out. When you're just looking at it, the boulders seem to be just decoration, but if you look closely you can see that they're really coverings for lights. The lights are facing the waterfall and change every thirty seconds (I timed them). The water appearing to change color clearly complements the fire burning at the top of the cascade. Yep, you heard me right, fire. It was a real clash of the elements.

So, besides me being partially pissed off at Damon, somewhat annoying with myself, and depressed that I couldn't have Stefan here to comfort me, I was dead tired. I glanced at my phone for what seemed like the millionth time tonight and sighed. Two hours has passed since he was supposed to come. Well, I give up I'm checking in to this stupid hotel and figuring out how many foreign swear words I can learn before I can insult Damon face to face. I grabbed my purse and started walking towards the entrance, when I heard someone call my name. I spun around and glared at the owner of the voice.

"Damon! Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for like hours out here! You're lucky I'm not dead!"

"Nice to see you to Elena, but you really can't blame me for being late this time."

"And why can't I?"

"Because it's really our fault," said a small voice from behind Damon. I looked at the two girls standing on both sides of him and gasped.

"Bonnie? Meredith? Oh my God what are you guys doing here?"

"Well after Stefan left, I got this feeling that something bad was going to happen and you were going to need help. So, I called up Meredith and we caught the next flight out here." said Bonnie.

"Yah and I couldn't let you take on a bunch of vampire hunters without me, now could I?" Meredith winked at me.

"Aw! You guys are the best, but this could be really dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." If another person I care about gets hurt because of me I don't know what I'd do.

"How in the world could this be any more dangerous than what we've already been through back home in the past year? I mean those were some seriously evil creatures. These are just some people running around with stakes and holy water. How could this possibly go wrong?" asked a smirking Meredith.

"That is true… okay you can stay since you came all the way out here to help me!" I ran to both of th

girls and hugged them.

"Now before you guys try and catch up with each other I suggest we go and get a room," stated Damon.

"Yah, that does sound like the smart thing to do." Replied Bonnie.

**Short chapter we know! But we haven't put up anything in a long time. Plus writers block sucks! So we PROMISE we will put up a longer chapter next time. Now that we're done babbling, click that little green button down there. R&R we really appreciate it:) **


	7. Chapter 6

_**Okay so we know we promised you a long chapter and we hope this is long enough! And as an added bonus we finally updated before it hit two weeks! *yay!***_

**Elena's P.O.V. **

"Okay, so let me get this straight," said Meredith, "Damon kidnapped you in the middle of the night took you to Florida, then you escaped and came to Vegas, but now Stefan is kidnapped by a bunch of crazies who want to kill him ."

"Yah, that just about sums it all up." I sighed. I miss Stefan so much.

"Aw, you poor thing," said Bonnie and gave me a hug, "But what I don't get is how the vampire hunter people found Stefan out of all the vampires here."

"I have no clue either."

"I think I know someone who does," answered Meredith, "And I'll give you a hint, he's in this room." Wow, I can't believe I didn't see that sooner. Am I really that blonde?

"Okay Damon what happened exactly?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

*****What went down*****

**Damon's P.O.V. **

"Okay Abby, I know that you know that I know that you helped Elena escape." She looked a bit confused trying to follow my wording. Hell, I just confused myself.

"Oh, whatever do you mean big scary vampire guy?" She had a slightly mad and possibly a bit insane twisted smirk on her face. I'm not going to lie, it looks kind of creepy. Then again, I guess you have to be crazy to be a vampire hunter. I mean who would _want_ to kill someone who looks as amazingly handsome as me?

"Don't play stupid with me little miss vampire hunter." I was snarling at her now. Maybe I'll get lucky and I'll only have to scare her to death.

"Vampire hunter? Who me? Ha! That's a good one. Now where would you ever get that idea from?" Her voice is dripping of fake innocence. Crazy, messed up, brain damaged, incoherent, stupid girl! She knows that I know that she's a part of the biggest, most widely known vampire hunting organization of this century. Maybe she's just stalling, waiting for someone to show up. No, that's not possible. There's only her and Clarisa stationed here and now Clarisa is out of the picture. I'm just making myself paranoid.

"Now you listen here-"

"No _you_ listen." A familiar voice rang in my ears. I turned to see Jade standing in the doorway fully armed with back up. Holy shit she's a part of this? Could this get any more interesting? In a flash I had Abby in my grips, ready to snap her neck.

"When did you find out?"

"Well, if you really must know." Her voice was cool and calm. She knew she had the upper hand here with those crazy angry looking men standing at either side of her. There were six of them, probably defenders by the looks of it. I kind of feel honored that they need six of their top men to take down me, but that just means my chances of leaving are slim to none.

****Flashback****

**Jade's P.O.V. **

I was standing at the counter of the boutique bored out of my mind when my phone went off.

"You've reached Jade so what's your problem?"

"Jade it's Abby." The tone of her voice was serious, yet shaken. "You know how Clarisa didn't show up for her morning shift today?"

"Yah I remember."

"Well, I found her." Her tone didn't seem happy.

"And this is bad why?"

"I found her dead. Her blood is completely gone and Damon did it to her." I heard myself gasp at the news.

"Damon knows that she helped Elena escaped, which means he's going to track me down next. He doesn't know that you're a hunter yet. So, I'm going to tell you exactly what you need to do got it?"

"Um, I mean yes!" Shit! I hope she has a kick ass plan up her sleeve because this is all still pretty new to me! I mean I've never done anything like this before, I'm a effing rookie!

"Okay listen closely. You have to call headquarters and get Fremont on the phone."

"Wait, you mean _the _Fremont? As in the head honcho?"

"No, the other one… of course that one! Tell him that Clarisa's dead and Abby's probably dead too. Make sure you inform him that you need backup, you need defenders."

"What? You're going to die? You can't leave me here!"

"Yes, I'm going to die stupid! Once Damon gets to me I won't have much time so it's important that you call him now! I am leaving you in charge because you're the only one left here and I'd rather it be me in the room with the crazy killing vampire than you. Who do you think would stand a better chance me or you?"

"I get, I get it. You would have a better chance."

"Good, now go and do what I told you and good luck."

"Okay." Then she hung up the phone and dial tone was ringing in my ears. Okay I have to be strong. This is my chance to avenge my sister's death!

****End of flashback****

**Damon's P.O.V. **

"And you know how the rest played out," she was smirking, "I called the boss, he sent over some defenders and here we are." Shit, if Fremont sent these defenders over I'm as good as a pile of ashes.

"Don't move of I snap her neck."

"Go ahead kill me, just like you killed Clarisa."

"Sorry, but her blood was just so delicious that I'm full now. So, you can't die the same way she did." Crack! "Opps, there goes your neck. Too bad to, you had a pretty face."

I turned and looked at the rest of the mob. Now what do I have that I can gamble with? I could probably get the other girl, what was her name? Oh right Jade. The defenders were too busy trying to analyze what my next move would be to be focused on the girl. Then again, going that close to them could end badly. Those stakes were pretty pointy looking and I'm sure there not just for show. Hm… maybe if I could just use a little mind control. Yes, that's it take a couple step this way.

"Jade what are you doing? Why are you walking over there?" screamed a defender. Ha, dim-wit didn't know what I was doing yet, good.

"He's using his powers on her! Quick grab her!" shouted some other random.

"Too late." She was closer to me than them and I quickly grabbed her. "Now, I know that none of you want to see Fremont's daughter here get hurt, would you?" They all shook their heads. I can't believe they fell for that. No, I can't believe she really is his daughter. Not surprising though, she looks a lot like him. Wow, I could really do some damage with the head's daughter in my hands.

"Okay, now this is what's going to happen. You guys are going to let me walk out of here clean and in one piece."

"We can't let you do that leech."

"Now, I would watch what I say if I were you. I know I wouldn't want to be responsible for my boss' daughter's death." I have to find a way to make a deal with these things. I can't take on all of them at once without coming out of the fight with a stake in my heart. Let's see if they reason.

"Get Fremont on the phone. Tell him that I request a personal meeting with him in an hour. And don't give me that shit that he's at the main headquarters because I know for a fact that he's at a base over in Texas." Man, mind reading these guys' brains sure came in handy.

"We'll see what we can arrange." Said one of the defenders. No use trying to lie I can tell I'm going to get my way.

"Mr. Fremont has said that he would rather have you fly out to Texas to meet him." Replied a random man.

"Of course he would. Tell him I'll be in Texas, but we're meeting on my turf. I'll be at the Ambassador, don't be late."

*****

**Still Damon's P.O.V. **

"Now Mr. Fremont I would like to propose an offer." And you better damn well take it, I added in my mind.

"Where is my daughter?" Yah this guy is going to get annoying.

"She's fine, she's just chilling on the chair behind me." I pointed to the girl in a chair in the far corner.

"Why isn't she moving?!" Yep, I knew he was going to get annoying.

"Oh, you know I might have drugged her a little bit so she would stop trying to escape." This chick was super annoying while I was waiting for him to arrive.

"You did what to her!?" Oh, looks like I hit somebody's nerve.

"Now I wouldn't want to get me mad if I were you. Since, besides having your daughter, I know your dirty little secret." I did my research on this guy with some people on the vampire before. Never hurts to be one step ahead of these kind of people.

"That's not possible. You can't know." Ha, he turned white as a ghost. Serves him right going around trying to kill me.

"Oh really? Wanna bet? It's a great cover though, I'll give you that. The head of a vampire hunting organization, yet your something far worse than a vampire. I applaud you sir."

"What do you want?" I have him on the palm of my hand now.

"Well, I know that you aren't going to let me out of here without killing me, so I want to bargain with you. You let me walk out of here alive and untouched, and I tell you where to find an even worse vampire." If by worse I mean a stupid vampire who doesn't even want to be a vampire, then yes.

"Oh really now just who is this vampire?" I saw the twinkle in his eyes. He knows that we never give up our own kind and he wasn't going to miss out on the opportunity.

"My baby brother of course. The truth is, the only reason I came here with that girl was to get her away from him. He was using his powers on her all of the time and drinking her blood. I just couldn't stand to watch him use her like that anymore. Even I'm not that cruel to humans. So, I brought her out here to help her escape, but as you see that back fired on me because my brother still has control over her somehow. He's very strong." It was the truth, somewhat. As they say, every lie is based on some truth. It would be factual if Stefan and I switched names, powers, attitudes, nah we'd need to swap our entire lives. Oh, and if I was really turning him in this would all be true.

"And how do I know that your story checks out with my two agents dead and I know my daughter doesn't know anything you and your family." Wow this guy has guts. Messing with a pissed off vampire while his daughter's life hangs in the balance, what a nice daddy.

"That's the thing. You just have to take my word for it. Now do we have a deal or what?" I am so ticking this guy off. Yah, I am enjoying every second of this. This is fun.

"Fine…" he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" I smirked.

"Fine! We have deal. Now where is it your little brother is supposed to be?"

"Well, his plane should land in Las Vegas in less than four hours and after that it's up to you to track him." That's right I know where Stefan is. It doesn't take a genius to look through three phone's text message logs. I was bored while I was waiting for Fremont so I went through everyone's cell. I just wish I would have thought of it sooner, than I wouldn't be turning in Stefan and I could have been in Vegas by now hunting down Elena. Dumb asses. I mean everyone knows you don't keep a copy of your texts on your phone.

"You three," he snapped at his henchmen, "Go and track down Mr. Salvatore's brother, now!" Yah, I'm off the hook. Now to go save Stefan before these creeps find him.

*****

Shit, this is cutting it way too close for my liking. I just drove my silver SSC Ultimate Aero from Texas to Vegas in three hours flat. I could have taken a plane, but they're too unreliable with all of the things that could go wrong and the people are just so annoying in first class. Now where the hell is Stefan? I can't call him because Fremont probably has my line tapped. Shit. Double shit. Where is Stefan? Now, if I was Stefan where would I go to take my girlfriend, who was running away from my evil brother, so she could relax? The answer hit me in the face, literally. The Palazzo Hotel sign was blinking right before my eyes.

I pulled up to the entrance and threw the valet my keys.

"Okay kid, you can keep the car if you can find me an American made car in black that I can use instead."

"Is this a joke?"

"Take it or leave it I don't have all day."

"Yah, I know a car you can use."

"Good. Have it ready. I'll be back out in about a half hour."

I walked straight up to the front desk, used a little mind control to get a key to Stefan's room, and went up the elevator to the seventh floor. I swiped the card key and let myself in.

"Damon what are you doing here?"

"Stefan so glad to see you. Too bad there's no time to catch up because we have to leave now."

"What did you do?"

"Well I kind of told vampire hunters where you were and now I'm saving your ass. So, can we go now before you die?"

"No, I don't believe you. You just want me gone so when Elena gets here you can take her again. I'm not letting you do that."

"But I'm not doing that! I swear I'm really trying to save your life."

"You really should have believed him," said a voice from the doorway. Oh shit, Stefan's dead and so am I.

"Damon… you turned me into a vampire hunter!?"

"Well technically, I turned you into a vampire hunting organization, but yah same thing I guess."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I thought I could get your ass out of here before they showed up!"

"Now boys, there's no need to fight. We'll just be taking Stefan and going on our way now."

"Like hell you're taking my brother. Wait, why am I not being taken?"

"You see, Mr. Fremont thinks that you're punishment should be knowing that your little brother is going to die and it's your entire fault. However, to make it interesting, we will not kill him for twenty-one days, three whole weeks. In that time period he asks that you try and find out which prison we have Stefan in and break him out."

"What's the catch?"

"If we catch you while you're trying to break him out we keep both of you and everyone involved."

"Okay, I'll go with you. I know that Damon can get me out, he's the best criminal I know."

"And how do you know I'm going to came and save you?"

"Because Elena would hate you if you let me die and you wouldn't want that." Shit, he had me there.

"Fine, I'll get you out."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'm only doing this for Elena."

"I know." With that he walked out of the room with the defenders. Elena is going to stake me for this. Oh look Stefan's phone. This could come in handy later so I pocketed it.

I ran down the hall to the elevator, punched the button, swore, decided it was taking too long and took the stairs instead, which was surprisingly faster. I walked out of the Palazzo and found the valet from earlier.

"Where's the car kid?"

"Right here sir. I got you a black Camaro."

"Not bad, it's a Keystone Light. Thanks kid." I got into the car and drove away.

*****end of what went down*****

Elena's P.O.V.

"And then I called Elena using Stefan's phone, got Bonnie's message, went and picked up them, and now we've come full circle."

"Oh my god! You really did turn in your own brother!" I cried. I shot daggers with my eyes in his direction. "I hate you! I want you to leave!" right after the words left my lips I regretted it. If I couldn't have Stefan with me, mine as well have Damon.

"Elena he can't leave," said Meredith, "He's the only chance we have of finding Stefan." Stupid logic.

_**So what did you think? You know how you can tell us if you loved it or hated it? Just click the button down there and review! We love reading all of your reviews so keep them coming! ;))**_


	8. Chapter 7

**So we know we haven't updated in like 2 months and you guys might be boycotting us, but here you finally go. Hope you enjoy!**

**Elena's POV**

"Okay, now that everyone's good and rested, we have to get down to business," said Damon. It was already noon and the sun's bright rays were shining through the windows of the suite. The light was glistening off Damon's dark hair making it almost seem as if he had a halo above his head. His hair looks so soft and silky. I wonder what it would feel like to run my hands through his hair. I bet it would be amazing. Wait, did I just say running my hands through his hair would be amazing? Okay get a grip on yourself Elena, you have to focus, you have to save Stefan. Remember him? Your BOYFRIEND? God I feel guilty.

"Damon's right you guys, we have to get started."

"But that's just it, where do we even start at? We're not vampire hunter experts or anything," stated Bonnie.

"You guys are forgetting something," said Meredith, "I just so happen to be dating one bad ass vampire hunter if I do say so myself." Oh shit, totally forgot about Alaric since he went off to where ever in the world he left for awhile back.

"But do you really think he would help us?" I questioned. I mean I know that Alaric's a good guy and all, but if he heard about what happened, all of it, he would kill Damon then help save Stefan. Quite frankly, I really don't want to see Damon dead.

"It's Stefan for God sake, he better damn well help us or he's getting a piece of my mind. Plus at the very least, we'll find out about these so called hunters. What did you say the organization was called?" That settles it, if Alaric says no, he's going to get cussed out over the phone-which is basically what Meredith giving someone a piece of her mind is- and have a pissed off girlfriend.

"Um, I never found out. It never crossed my mind to ask Clarisa what it's called since she left it out while she was explaining to me." Shit, you know you screwed up when you think twice that it was a stupid move not to do something. I turned to glance at Damon and caught him deep in thought, which is actually quite a rare sight.

The sun was still reflecting off his entirely black attire. How ironic, the guy dressed like a demon looks likes an angel. Stop the press, did I just say Damon looked like an angel? Well, I'm not going to deny the facts, Damon is hot. I wonder how things would be different if I chose-

"Earth to Elena, are you in there?" questioned Bonnie. "You guys I think we lost her, Damon did you like hypnotize her or something!" I saw him raise his eyebrows as if saying don't look at me I'm clean this time.

"Oh sorry guys, guess I got a little lost in thought." Technically lost in Damon related thoughts, which should so not be happening since I'm in love with Stefan… right? Yes, I shouldn't be questioning that, it's the truest thing in my life. I'm probably just Stefan deprived so my brain is trying to make up by thinking about the next best thing, Damon. Yah, that has to be it since it's the only logical answer.

Oh shit, I wonder if he's reading my mind! That could be very awkward. I stole a quick glance his way to try and read his body language, but got nothing. He was just standing there with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at the wall. Poor Damon. He goes and accidently turns in his own brother, tries to save him, epic fails at that, and now he's stuck with his brother's crazy girlfriend (me), and her two best friends who aren't so normal themselves either.

"Okay so Meredith go call Alaric, Bonnie and Elena you guys can stay here, and I'll be back in a couple hours."

"And just where do you think you're going?" I questioned.

"We are in Vegas after all. All of the crazy vampires live around here. I'm going to ask around about Fremont and if I'm not back by midnight call this number if you haven't heard from me by then." He handed me a blank white business card with a phone number scrawled on it in very Damon like penmanship.

"I'm coming with you," I stated.

"Oh no you aren't. You're going to stay right here in the hotel with Bonnie and Meredith and try and find out everything you can on the internet."

"You guys use the internet?"

"Yah, even vampires use Facebook and MySpace. Anyway some of us, the ones who give us a bad reputation also known as the dumb asses, go and blab about it on the internet. Not that anyone really believes them or anything. So see if you can find anything that catches your attention and check it out," with that said he walked out of the room. When the door slammed shut I flinched.

"Okay come on guys we're following him."

"But Elena he told us to stay here."

"Both of you shut up! I have Alaric on the phone. And by the way we aren't following Damon because I don't want the only vampire on our side getting pissed off." Well, that was the end of that argument. I know that Meredith will drag me back to the suite personally if she caught me trying to leave now. Defeated, I fell on top of my bed and waited until Meredith got off the phone.

"Fine but aren't you guys worried about him at all?"

"Not really," said Bonnie, "The one we should be worried about should be Stefan right? I mean he's the one being held captive in the prison. We all know Damon can take care of himself." That is a very good point.

"Yah Elena," said Meredith, "Why are you so worried about Damon all of a sudden? Your boyfriend could be being tortured right now." First of all it is so not all of a sudden, and secondly why the hell am I worried about Damon? Mixed emotions really suck.

"I'm worried about him because as you already so kindly pointed out, he's the only vampire we have and if he gets himself killed we're screwed over a million times. Plus he is Stefan's brother after all." If I do say so myself that was one of the smoothest lies I've ever pulled since that isn't why I'm worried.

"Okay if that's what you say," said Meredith. She was giving me this weird look like she was trying to figure out what was going on with me. Well, I guess I'm safe because I don't even know what's going on with me.

"So now that Elena's decided that her idea was stupid and ditched it. What are we going to do at the moment?"

"You and Elena are going to have a look around the internet and see if there are any weird sites with people claiming to be vampires from around here. Damon was right; even some vampires can't help bragging about stuff on the internet. I on the other hand I'm going to meet with a friend of Alaric's from around here that he trusts." Hold on, what did she just say?

"Hey how come you get to go out and meet with people while me and Bonnie are stuck here?" Talk about unfair.

"Because number one I'm Alaric's girlfriend and this is his friend I'm meeting with. Number two, Damon only said that you and Bonnie had to stay in the room. He never actually said anything about me. So I'm free to go as I wish without the wrath of a pissed off vampire."

"Shit, stupid loopholes," I murmured, "fine go and run off just like Damon. Go have fun while I'm stuck here slowly going bored out of my mind."

"You'll have Bonnie with you," she pointed out, "plus you never know what you'll find on the internet. I'll be back around five." With that said and done -well, in Meredith's mind that is- she walked out the door that Damon did just minutes before.

"Hey Elena," said Bonnie, "I know how much you don't want to be here, but since everyone else is off doing their own thing, do you want me to try and summon Stefan? Or at least try and get a read on where he is?" I never thought about that before! Just ask Bonnie to try and contact Stefan, pin point him, go there, break him out, and we're home free! Wow, I can't believe I'm so self absorbed that I was only thinking about me having to be stuck here. I really need to fix that.

"Oh my god Bonnie, you are the best person in the world right now! Okay so I don't really want you flirting with the limits of your abilities, so just try and get a reading on where he is? Is that okay?"

"It's fine Elena, I'm sure I can at least get a vibe from where he is."

_An hour later…_

Bonnie gasped, opened her eyes, and smiled.

"Sadly, he's not in the states anymore, but I do know where they have him." I jumped up and screamed.

"Oh my god I love you Bonnie!" I engulfed her in a hug, "Where is he?"

"You better brush up on your Spanish because we're going to Mexico."

"Well, then adios America and hola Mexico."

**Ohkay, so it's a short chapter. We know. We will be updating soon. This time we promise. So press that little green button down there and let us know what you thought of the chapter:)**


	9. Chapter 8

**We know we haven't updated in literally a month, but we're hoping you still remember us! We know it's not the best excuse but sadly it's the truth… we had to cram for finals for most of the month because we're still in school and we only got out for break like a week ago. So here it is enjoy!**

**Elena's P.O.V. **

"Psst wake up!" whisper yelled Meredith in my ear, "Elena I'm getting kinda worried here, Damon isn't back yet and its way past midnight! As in like it's three in the morning!" Holy shit Damon didn't make it back yet? And who the hell does Meredith think she is making that dramatic exit earlier today-I guess it was yesterday though if it's past midnight at the moment- and currently waking me up from my much needed beauty sleep? Really! I mean everyone knows I suck to be around without my eight hours of sleep!

"Elena," she hissed again, "DAMON ISN'T BACK YET SO GET YOUR HALF ASLEEP ASS OUT OF BED!" Wait Damon's not back yet and its past midnight. I think I was supposed to do something if that happened… Oh right he gave me that business card before he left. And why the hell did Meredith come back so late-or early depending on how you look at it- and why is she so worried? Shit I bet she knows something. Okay brain time to wake up. If Damon dies then we are so totally screwed and I lose both Salvatore brothers.

"Calm down Meredith, breathe in and out," that earned me the don't tell me what the hell to do look, "We'll just call up the number on the card and see what happens from there." Okay now where the hell did I put that card? I rolled out of bed - actually Meredith shoved me out of bed - and grabbed the little white business card off of the oak dresser next to the plasma screen TV.

"Okay I have the number now. Have you seen my cell phone? And shouldn't we wake up Bonnie? I know I would be mad if you guys didn't wake me up for something like this." As I searched the room for my phone I could see Meredith shake Bonnie's shoulder and whisper something in her ear. I'm guessing she was telling her Damon was missing and she needed to wake up. I saw Bonnie roll over and Meredith roll her eyes before she got a very mischievous smile on her face and disappeared into the bathroom. No clue what that was all about but back to finding my cell.

I found my purse and dumped out the contents on my bed. Shifting through the make-up, old movie tickets, loose change, pens, gum, candy, and who knows what else I had in there, I didn't find it. Ugh! I picked up my purse and looked in it again to make sure it wasn't in there. Of course! I should have thought of that first. I unzipped the little pocket on the side and there sat my cell phone. Oh well, at least I finally found it, but it was so much trouble. All right I'm officially keeping my phone in my pocket at all times.

I was just about to announce that I found my phone when an ear piercing scream shot though the room. I spun around to find Meredith with a bucket in hand and Bonnie soaking wet, but now wide awake. Meredith and I locked eyes and I raised my eye brows at her. She shrugged.

"What? She told me to go away and you told me to wake her up so I used the old water trick. It's no big deal I mean it is only water she can dry off." I couldn't help but smile. Out of the three of us she would be the one to dump water on someone who wouldn't wake up.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now and at least she's up." There really is no use in starting an argument this late/early.

"Excuse me you guys but _she_ happens to be right here," pointed out Bonnie, " Let's just get this done and over with so we know that Damon is fine and that he just ran late and we can all go back to bed."

"Sounds good to me and I found my cell so I'll put him on speaker phone."

We all sat in a circle on my bed. I dialed the number and after I put it on speaker phone I placed it in the middle. On the third ring he picked up.

"Hello ladies."

"Oh my god, Damon are you okay?" I blurted out.

"What she means," said Meredith "is why the hell isn't your supernatural ass back yet?"

"What do you mean? I'm already back." All of our heads snapped in the direction of the door and sure enough there was Damon in all of his fine glory leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So which one of you ladies missed me the most? Or at least noticed I was missing? You guys sure took your sweet time in calling me. I said past midnight and it's by far way past." We all looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"And I thought I told you to stay in the hotel. You didn't listen to that either since I saw Meredith walking around the strip. What do you have to say for yourself Elena?"

"Why it is true what you've just said, but Bonnie and I found out where Stefan is so everyone better pack up since it's already so early."

"By any chance when you found out that he was in Mexico did it even cross your mind to call and tell me or Meredith so we would come back? Did you call and get us tickets on the soonest flight out of here? Did any of this even cross your mind?" His voice was rising with his temper. But he was right, I never even thought about any of it. Both of them could have been killed because I didn't call and tell them they could come back. They could have died because of me… snap out of it. Look around you; all of your friends are here safe and sound. Damon's just pissed off about something right now.

"Damon why don't you shut the hell up and leave her alone!" The voice who said it shocked me more than anything. It was Bonnie. Wait hold on! Didn't Damon say Mexico? How did he know that that's where he is?

"Damon, how did you find out Stefan's in Mexico?" I'm not sure I want the answer.

"You two have your ways and I have mine. It doesn't matter anymore anyways. It's all in the past. Let's go we have a flight out of here in four hours."

**Still Elena's pov **

"Attention passengers. Please buckle your seat belts as we prepare for takeoff." I moaned. Damon glanced at me as if asking what's wrong.

"I was only in Vegas for like a day so I never got over my jet lag from the last flight, and now this flight is going to really mess me up."

"We're on our way to Mexico to plan a prison break, just ten times harder, and the only thing you're worried about is jet lag?" He had this weird but charming half smile half smirk on his face. I started laughing, and I mean a real laugh. I haven't laughed in days so it felt almost foreign on my lips. I mean it does sound pretty stupid. I'm worried about jet lag when we have to break into a maximum security building in another country, not get caught, get Stefan out, not get caught, and get back out, without getting caught.

I caught Meredith's eye from across the aisle. She made a gesture that looked like a person checking their phone. I whipped out my cell and sure enough the screen was blinking one new message. I tapped the read text now button to pull it up.

_*text message*_ **You and Damon look pretty close right now… is there something that you're not telling me? **_*end of text*_

She would be the one to notice my mixed feelings toward the mysterious vampire next to me. I looked over at her and shook my head. She shot me the I know you better than that look. I just shook my head again. God my life is so messed up that it's not even funny I put my seat back and closed my eyes. A good night's sleep will clear my head… right? I'm probably wrong again, but it's always nice to be able to dream.

**Did you like it, love it, or hate it? Just tell us what you think in a REVIEW! Okay so we have a new rule! Seven reviews equal a new chapter! We know that isn't much to ask from you because you are awesome loyal readers and we really need the encouragement to write. So make sure to review! P.S. sorry that it's kind of short!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello lovely readers! As promised since you gave us 7 reviews here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! P.S. thought you could use a little break from Elena's mind so that means here's Damon!**

**Damon's P.O.V. **

"All right Damon you have to make a right up here," said Elena. I think it's kind of cute how Elena's trying to be in charge of directions even though I already know where we're going. I mean come on we're in Mexico, everyone's been here at one point in their life or another. As for the people who haven't… let's just say they must have lived a very sheltered life because everyone knows the drinking age here is one of the few places in the world where it's almost nonexistent or you just have to know the right places to go. Can you say nonstop party?

We were driving to the hotel from the airport in my newly obtained grand theft auto game prize. It couldn't be too flashy because hello just look around at where we are and I don't feel like getting shot at because someone mistook me for someone else who drives a really flashy car who just so happens to do some not so legal things for a living. But come on I mean it's me we're talking about here, I don't just go driving around in any old car. And that's why it took so long at the airport parking lot to find a car to "borrow". That's also how I came out of it with this baby. A Dodge Challenger SRT8 in deep water blue pearl. Not that this is at the top of my list or anything, but it's not bad and it's perfect for what we have to do here. It doesn't say I'm filthy rich and it doesn't say I'm middle class either. It's the perfect in between.

If you were to ask the girls what took so long they would say it was my fault for taking so long with choosing a stupid car. No, it wouldn't have been anything to do with the fact that they had to spend an hour in a half freshening up and changing in the airport bathroom after the long flight, which wasn't even that long. I thought shopping with Elena was bad- which it was- but waiting for three girls to "freshen up" is high up there on my 'never going to let happen again under any circumstances on my watch ever again' list. The sad thing at least half of the list is of things that have happened as of late.

These kinds of things make me feel bad for guys that have girlfriends. Everyone knows friends with benefits are so much more fun to have around. Unless, you can find that one girl that makes your life worth living, wait no, not even then is shopping trips okay because Elena is the girl I want and I still couldn't sit there and watch her go shopping for hours on end. Lesson learned the hard way, always just hand her the credit card and say have fun with your friends. Then hope she comes back home afterwards.

"Thanks for the help Elena, but I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going from here. After all Cancun is the number one spring break destination of every high school and college student in the nation. I've had my fair share of fun down here over the years." Twenty-four/seven party is more of the correct term for what goes down here.

Ah yes, spring break is the most fun time of the year in Cancun. People never really noticed if one or two girls went mysteriously missing while on break. They just blamed it on teenagers these days always running off without telling anyone where they were going. And if they didn't show up by the time to leave most of them just shrugged their shoulders and said "if she wants to stay here longer then that's her business." Humans are so stupid. When someone goes missing they should really try and find the person instead of assuming that they don't want to be found, but then again I always did my research and partied with the ones that wouldn't be missed. That's right, I do my homework when need be.

Okay now which hotel should I hit up this time? I know Elena and the rest of them wanted to go to some random low key out of the way place, but those are no fun. Plus if Fremont knows that we're here he could easily send a defender there to come and kill us and nobody would even notice. Well, the people who own run the hotel would notice, but I don't think they'd be in too much of a rush in telling the police that four bodies were found killed in their hotel. I bet they would conceal our bodies themselves in the ground rather than telling the cops. I know I would if I were them.

So, one of the crazy big chain tourist attraction hotels it is. Too bad it isn't break season yet, it would have made this trip a little more interesting for me. Not that it's going to be boring or anything around here for the next couple days. We're going to have to do tons of research and other shit before we can break into this place. Maximum security isn't even close to what we're going to face according to the specs I got off the black market. This place is so freaking top of the line that they have stuff that isn't even on the market yet, it's experimental. But the one thing I've learned about experimental things is that they always have their flaws, and they aren't always minor ones either.

"Hey Meredith, you said that Alaric's going to meet us at the hotel right?" I questioned. I really don't like that guy, but he is one more person with experience with fighting these people. Plus once you get past the whole I kill vampires for a living thing he's not that bad of a person. And we just so happen to make a very kick ass team when need be.

"Yah, and why are you asking me again?" it's a reasonable question I guess, but has no one learned that you really shouldn't question what the vampire says when he is in charge? Then again I don't really blame them for not trusting me because of the fact that I am a vampire. But I haven't killed them yet right? I mean after all this time if I wanted to kill them I would have by now.

"Just making sure, and would you be a dear and call him to tell him that there's been a change in location. We're going to the Le point de Luxe hotel chain down here instead." I really do like those hotels very much. The employees there are always so _friendly_. I wonder if Lexi still works down here… or was it Gemma last time? Wait, it could have been both now that I think about it… or maybe it was neither. Oh who really cares anyways? I can always find someone new or if I want a challenge, just seduce Elena.

"Why are we switching hotels?" questioned Elena. I really don't understand this girl all the time. Sometimes she's a freaking genius and I can't even compare with her train of thought, and my brain works way faster than a humans, and yet other times she's just completely lost. It's kind of attractive.

"Because it's less likely that Fremont will send a mob of hunters at us in our sleep at a huge chain hotel that's loaded with witnesses," but I wasn't the one who said it, I mean I was thinking the same thing a couple seconds ago, but those words didn't come out of my mouth. They came out of Meredith's. No shock there because I always knew that the girl had some brains even if she is dating a vampire hunter.

"She's right you know… well more like he's right because I know that that's what Alaric told you over the phone call you had with him back at the airport. Just call him up again and tell him that a snowball has a better chance in hell then me going to that hotel chain he wants us to meet him at." Remember I always get my way in the end.

"And what do you have against this hotel so much?" Um more like what don't I have against it.

"For one, there is a certain manager who is still working there that will call the police or the border patrol to have me deported back to the states faster than you can say oh shit. Secondly, there's something off at that hotel that kind of attracts super naturals to it like bees to honey. Now that last part might be because of where lines lie just like with Mystic Falls, but I think it's something else. The place gives off a weird vibe." Now the girl wasn't completely my fault, I didn't know she had a crazy fiancé or anything like that. She never mentioned him so technically I'm in the clear. All of the other stuff about it attracting super naturals I have no clue what's up with that. If I had more time on my hands and if I actually cared I might look into it, but I don't have time and I really don't care because it doesn't concern me yet.

"Yah know what, on second thought, let's not tell him where we're going for a few days and let him think that Fremont got to us already." I like my ideas, there fun… well for me that is, other people not so much.

"Too late, I already texted him," said Meredith. I could see her smirking at me in the rearview mirror.

"Damn, please tell me that you at least used the prepaid cell that I gave you." Because if you didn't then we're in a shit load of crap right now.

"Yah of course I did. What do you think I'm stupid or something?" We're not going to get into that subject right now.

"Why does it matter if she used her cell or the prepaid one?" questioned Bonnie. Oh, Bonnie of course you wouldn't understand why the hell it's so important. Still such a sheltered person even for hanging around with me the past year.

"You see her phone as well as all of ours are compromised right now and will be until we get Stefan back from the crazy vampire hunters." She looked at me like yah I already knew that part get on with the rest.

"Fremont has our lines tapped so it's a no go on the cell phones," I said slowly. "So that's why I had you all pick up prepaid phones at the airport. A normal cell can be traced and tracked down, which means we ultimately lose in the long run. But with a prepaid cell nothing can be traced back to us because they're untraceable. It's bay guy 101." God if they didn't know that this just might be like babysitting.

**Meredith's P.O.V. **

Oh my god, Damon is getting on my last nerve. It's like back to the beginning, he's treating us like we don't know anything. "Um maybe because you really don't," said the little voice in the back if my head. Ugh, it's not like I don't know anything. I mean I'm the one who's dating a vampire hunter, it's not like I'm totally clueless or anything. "Yah, but you don't have any real experience with vampire hunters like Damon and Alaric do," replied the annoying voice. I hate when my subconscious is right.

"Look," said Elena, "we're at the hotel already." I wonder how she knows.

"How do you know?" asked Bonnie.

"Because it has the same long curvy driveway and it's giving off the same you don't belong here because you're not VIP enough vibe. It's the same as the last hotel Damon took me to." I wonder… if he took her to a hotel does that mean they shared a room together? And what did they do the whole time? I know Elena told us that she told us everything, but I have a feeling that she was leaving something major out. She's been acting kind of spacey and different when she's around Damon. I wonder what really happened between them that has Elena's head in the clouds. I'll just have to bring it up again even though she flat out denied anything was going on between them on the plane, but I don't believe any of it.

"Aren't you coming?" questioned Elena. Opps! Guess she's not the only one around here that's getting spacey. I opened my door and got out. The first thing that came to my mind was that I already missed the car's air conditioning. Secondly, why the hell is Damon looking so protective over a car?

"Now don't you dare scratch it. This was expensive to get so if you mess it up it's coming out of your pay check to fix it." I looked to my right at Elena and then to my left at Bonnie. We were all thinking the same thing when we all busted out laughing. He didn't pay a fricking dime for that car and we probably won't be seeing it again. I watched as he handed over the keys to a now nervous looking valet. Then he walked over to us and motioned for us to walk inside the hotel.

"So Damon, just how expensive was the car now?" asked a smirking Bonnie.

"It's priceless," said a very familiar voice. "because I'm guessing, and correct me if I'm wrong, that he got the car using his own hands and his very precious time." I spun around and looked at the man who belonged to the voice. His name overwhelmed my thoughts.

"Alaric." I walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "I've missed you. And you're dead on about Damon's car too."

"Aw, look at the two lovebirds," said Damon in a sarcastic tone. "Now if you two are done we should check in. I was thinking two joint suites, one for the ladies and one for us. We can catch up and have some vampire and vampire hunter bonding." Yah right! Damon and Alaric in the same room and you know one of them is not coming out in the morning. I looked up at Alaric and the look on his face looked as if he agreed with Damon. Hm, so there's an under meaning to their bonding. I looked at the girls to see if they caught that too. I guess not because Elena's openly, very obviously staring at Damon and Bonnie looks like she's trying not to feel uncomfortable with me and Alaric together and Elena going crazy over Damon. This should be a fun next couple weeks.

"Yah, I think we should catch up." He replied. Oh, it's so on. Time to whip out the old spy gear.

**Well as we always say what did you think? Tell us by a review! And remember 7 reviews means a new chapter! We love hearing from you and the encouragement keeps us writing! ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

**So we're finally updating since you guys are demanding it :) We've been busy playing animal crossing like nerds and being lazy. But anywhoo. I am proud to say that I (Maddie) have finally written a WHOLE CHAPTER BY MYSELF. Usually it's Jess doing the writing so props to her on that :)) And with that i will let you get to reading! Enjoyy!**

**Stefan's POV**

My throat burned for blood that would never come. Half the time I was unconscious because the pain was to unbearable. The only thing keeping me alive at this point is one person, and one person only; Elena. The last time I heard from her, she was running away from Damon. I don't think he would actually kill Elena because I know for a fact that-despite denying it every single time I bring it up-he loves her. Damn, I just want to get out of this hellhole of a place. I need to see Elena and make sure she's ok and then most likely kill my brother-

"Darius, take a break. I'll take over from here." This was a voice I've never heard before. It got my attention and I had to force myself to turn my body around to see who it belonged to.

The girl looked to be around the age of seventeen. She was very tall, slim, and had long brown hair. I couldn't tell what she was wearing because it was to dark. And honestly I didn't care what she was wearing. I was stuck on the floor of a prison cell because my brother _accidently _turned me into vampire hunters. What she was wearing was the least of my concerns..

"Are you.. Are you sure Miss? I could always get Sander to take my place." Darius' surprised reaction pulled me from the pointless rambling that was going on inside my brain.

"Sander is on some important mission at the moment. Darius, you can go. I'm pretty sure I can handle him."

"Alright Miss. Let me know if you need my services." And with that, he bowed to her and left. As soon as he was out of ear shot she grabbed a chair and started walking toward me. She set the chair down backwards, sat, and started staring at me. It was like she was studying me.

"Can I help you?" Her staring at me was kind of getting on my nerves.

"Well I was kind of wondering who you are and why you're here. You must have done something terribly wrong to be in here.." She waved her hand around pointing, indicating the prison.

"Well if having a brother that turned me in because he didn't want to end up here himself counts." I gave her the biggest, sarcastic smile I could possibly manage.

"Hmm. That tells me why. But now I still want to know the who part." She gave me a genuinely nice and friendly smile. She was actually, kind of pretty now that I've paid attention.

"Are you ok?" Her laugh startled me and I didn't even notice her waving her hand in front of me.

"Umm, yeah, I'm ok. I, uh- My name's Stefan. Stefan Salvatore."

**Mystery Girl's POV a.k.a. Girl talking to Stefan **

Salvatore. I know of these brothers. The ones that got a little to involved with Katherine. Which means he's a..

"Vampire. You're a vampire aren't you?" For some reason I thought this was funny and he gave me a weird look when I started laughing like an idiot.

Meeting a vampire wasn't something out of the ordinary for me, seeing that I have to deal with them all the time. It was just a shock that I was actually talking to a Salvatore brother. They're like a legacy to the hunters. No ones ever known what they looked like, except that they were devilishly, gorgeous. Which by the looks of Stefan is very, very true.

"How did you figure that out by my name?" I guess he thought it was funny because he started laughing. But hey, it could be a nervous laugh.

"Well you Salvatore brothers are kind of a big thing among the hunters. We've been waiting awhile to, uhh, meet you guys." I hope he didn't notice my nervous little pause there. The hunters haven't exactly been waiting to meet them. More like waited to capture them really. A lot of people have something against the brothers and were willing to pay a pretty penny to have them killed. They were mostly out for his brother Damon because of all the girls he would abuse and/or kill. But I don't think they would have a problem settling for Stefan.

"Ha! So we're famous and we didn't even know it. I bet Damon would love to hear this. To bad he couldn't of joined us." He rolled his eyes; as if his brothers presents was actually wanted.

**Stefan's POV**

"Ha! So we're famous and we didn't even know it. I bet Damon would love to her this. To bad he couldn't of joined us." I rolled my eyes. Damon is the last person I want to see right now. But I was telling some sort of the truth. Damon would love to hear that he's famous killing machine around here.

"Oh, from what I hear, I bet he would.." I wasn't sure what she meant by that but it was my turn to ask the questions.

"Now that you know who I am and why I'm here, why don't you answer the same questions for me." She gave me an uneasy look and I wasn't sure she was going to answer me. So when she finally spoke I was surprised.

"Well I would like to tell you but if I did, I would have to kill you. You see, around here, me giving you any information about myself is dangerous. If you escape, my life would be in jeopardy. But what I can tell you is that I'm only here because it's a 'family business'. I have no interest at all in hunting and killing vampires. I think it's horrible actually." She looked away, uncomfortable.

"So you think the 'family business' is wrong? That vampires don't deserve to die? That's a first."

"Well some do. Like the ones that kill humans. But not the ones like you."

"The ones like me?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, vampires that drink animal blood. I've heard of them but never actually met one. I never really believed there was 'good' vampires. Till now of course." She said matter-of-factly.

"How did you know I drank animal blood?" I'm pretty no one knew except a select few.

"I'm not sure. You just seem to.. gentle to kill humans." She rested her chin on her arms and looked down. I wasn't sure what to say to that, so I decided to say nothing and let her think. It felt like forever before she spoke next.

"So you're going to think I'm crazy but.. I'm going to try and break you out of here." I didn't think she was crazy, but I sure was starting to like her a lot more.

**Like the mystery girl twist? Cause i sure do! Now here's a little contest that we're doing. If you're the 100th reviewer we will put your name in the story. Now, if you don't feel comfortable using your real name you can pick a diffrent one. Now click that button down there and review because i really want to know how i did for the first chapter of my own! Btw, we love you guys for reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 11

**So… we didn't actually die! We've just been super lazy and school is a life killer so yah. We're sorry it's been so long, but any who here's the chapter hope you like it. **

**Damon's P.O.V. **

"So Alaric, I see that you haven't told Meredith what you've really been doing while you've been gone. I wonder how she'll react when she finds out." The damn vampire hunter's been lying, well I guess it's not lying when you just don't say anything, so I guess its withholding vital information from his significant other of the moment. That girl is going to kick his supernatural hunting ass and I want a front row seat when she does.

"I couldn't tell her everything about what I do. It's not safe for her to know everything there is about my line of work and I know that you know that already. Plus it's not like you've told Elena about everything that you know and do either." This is true, but it's not the same so he doesn't quite have me.

"Yah but I'm not dating Elena so I don't have to tell her everything that I know or do." Take that. Although I do wish that Elena was mine and not Stefan's.

"If withholding information is what will help keep Meredith alive and out of danger then I'll do it." So what? He's trying to be a gentleman now? How… stupid.

"How cute trying to protect her. Well news flash she's listening in on our conversation right now. So you're going have to fess up about it now." That's right I just set you up. What now? Vampire 1, Hunter 0.

"She's not spying on... Okay, it's possible that she is, but she wouldn't without a reason and she has none." I would like to take a vote against that notion.

"Um, she would beg to differ," said Meredith as she busted through the joint rooms connecting door. "What the hell have you not been telling me? I think that I have a right to know what the hell my supposed boyfriend is doing behind my back while he's off on some top secret mission halfway around the fricking world!" and there goes Meredith's cool. I would be careful if I were him. That girl really knows how to throw a punch.

"Really Damon, you had to go and open your mouth didn't you." Causing trouble is what I like to say I do best, but everyone knows that really it's ruining people's lives.

"Why yes, yes I did. Now that that's out of the way we can get down to business. I was thinking that we're going to need to hit up a couple of places around here and maybe get some stuff flown in because there's no way that I have everything that we need to pull this off." Well, I don't really have anything at the moment, but its way easier to steal things here than it is back home, that's for sure. So it will be mine eventually.

"SHUT THE HELL UP DAMON! WHAT THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU BEEN TELLING ME?" oh, she's still there? I thought she would have left by now to go and whine to Elena and Bonnie.

"Meredith can we discuss this later? Damon and I really have to talk about things." Yah, the adults have some planning to do here so go run along and play with the other kids.

"You did so not just blow me off for a fricking vampire!" Girls can be so annoying, or maybe it's just this one particular girl. No wonder I've never kept a girl around longer than a week.

"Please just go into the other room for now. We can talk about this tomorrow without Damon with us." Wait a second, I'm the one who started this I want to be there when it goes down.

"Fine, but this doesn't mean that you're off the hook. Not by a long shot." With that she stormed out the door. Thank god she's gone. Now to rub it in his face.

"Well, Mr. Hunter it looks like you're having trouble in paradise." I smirked.

"Just shut up Damon, I swear if this wasn't for Stefan and I didn't need you I would have staked you by now. Now get the god damn specs of this place we need to make a game plan." Oh right, my little brother. I almost forgot that's why we're here. Shit, that's right I need this guy, maybe I should have held off on the asshole act until I got him back. Oh well it's all in the past now, I'll just do him a favor along the line.

**Elena's P.O.V. **

"I can't believe them right now!" screamed Meredith as she came back in from the guy's room. I wonder what the hell happened that made her so fricking pissed off. I bet it has something to do with Damon. Damon… my dark fallen angel of the night. Yes! Those are the words that I've been looking for to describe him all along! He's not just a rude, arrogant, asshole, vampire. He's a fallen angel (Theoretically and all)! And I know just the girl who can save him from the darkness. Now where to begin?

"Calm down Meredith, take a deep breath and start from the beginning," said Bonnie. Opps, back to the matters at hand. She knows better than to tell Meredith to tell her to calm down. That usually only makes her more pissed off.

"There isn't anything to say except that we aren't being told everything about what's going on and Alaric's been lying to me about where he's been and what he's been doing and they won't tell me what the hell is going on and why the hell they won't tell us anything." She collapsed on the bed in a fit. Wow, I wonder what the hell they've been hiding from us. It must be big because Damon usually tells me everything of importance; at least I think he does that is.

"I wonder what they haven't been telling us?" I questioned. I'm not surprised though, Damon never tells anyone everything he knows. As they say knowledge is power and Damon sure has a lot of both.

"I bet that Alaric and Damon have been going secret missions together," said Bonnie. We both looked at her like what the hell? There's no way that would ever happen. Alaric and Damon teaming up to work towards a common goal? I don't think so. Even now it's going to be hard to get them to play nice and not shoot/ stake the other during the night in their sleep.

"What do you have a better explanation for why they haven't tried and kill each other yet?" she said defensively. She had a point there. They haven't tried anything yet, and they're both acting somewhat civilized towards each other. But Damon is still Damon so he's still somewhat of an ass.

"Well, I may not have a better one," I said, "but I do know how we can get some answers. Girls it's time to whip out that spy equipment that we brought and take it out for a little test run." While Damon thought that we were changing and redoing our make up in the bathroom at the airport-we actually did do that, but it doesn't take that long- we snuck away and retrieved one more piece of luggage that we brought with us secretly. Spy gear was always fun. Can you say James Bond movie marathon? I mean every little kid wants to be a spy; it's the coolest thing ever!

"Is everyone in place?" I whispered into my communication unit. I have to point out that this was the best fifty bucks I've ever spent. I bought it back in eighth grade and it still works perfectly.

"I'm in place Elena." The girl belonging to the voice happens to be stationed outside on the balcony of the boy's room. How she managed to get there without going into their room is a mystery I will never solve, nor do I want to.

"Copy that Meredith."

"I'm all set too Elena." Bonnie is back in our room using the heat vision goggles to see the guys' room.

"Got it Bonnie and I'm in place too. Let's hit it." I on the other hand am hiding up in the air vent that attaches our room to theirs. Good thing I packed my mini screwdriver or I would have never gotten up here.

**Damon's P.O.V. **

I whipped out my phone and sent a quick text to Alaric.

_***The girls are spying on us***_

___*Yah I know. Meredith's on the balcony, Bonnie's in the other room, and Elena's in the vent somehow.*_

_** *Well how do you wanna deal with them?***_

___*I don't know. Why don't we just tell them since they're going to such lengths.*_

_** *You suck. What's the fun in that?***_

___*The fun? Not having three hormonally imbalanced teenage girls pissed at us for the next two days.*_

I looked at him after the last text. I nodded, point taken. Dealing with pissed off teenage girls is very annoying and time absorbing. I still haven't found an effective way of dealing with them yet, except for maybe getting then drunk, but I don't think that's going to fly so well with these three.

**We'll try and write another chapter soon because now we're on break. Now remember the 100th reviewer gets to pick a name that will be featured in this fic. Now please go review:))**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 is finally here. We updated faster this time cause we got a burst of inspiration. When you're reading and come across the name Isis, that is the name the 100th reviewer choose. So hope you like it:)**

**Stefan's P.O.V. **

"Sander, father's home and he would like to see you." She said it in an almost sweet voice but I knew she was putting on a fake show.

Just two days ago she told me that she was going to get me out of here. I'm not sure if she was sincere or if this is some sort of trap, but at least if I make it out I could try to run.

I need to get to Elena. It feels like I haven't seen her in a century and she's the only person I can think about. Is she alive? Is she being protected by Damon? Well, ok. I know Damon is watching her, but whether she decided to run off and find me herself is beyond me.

The sound of my cell opening snapped me out of any Elena related thoughts. I looked over to see the nameless girl opening my cell and beckoning me to follow her.

"Come on, Stefan. We have to leave now. It's not going to be long before Sander realizes that my father doesn't actually need him."

I looked at her, hesitant. It hasn't been to long since I've had blood, but enough to make me uneasy. Even if she did manage to get me out, I don't think I could get very far. I had to have some blood, and I had to get it soon.

"Before we go, I'm going to need..." I didn't know how to ask her for her blood. I haven't even known her for that long so i didn't know how she was going to react.

"You need blood, don't you?" She seemed to be thinking whether she should risk her life for a vampire or just stake me now and throw me in my cell.

At last, she put her wrist out. She looked unsure, so I didn't even make a move. The only thing I could think about was what Elena would think of my drinking another girls blood..

"Stefan, please. Before I change my mind." She looked away, and with that all thoughts of Elena vanished. I may not have another chance like this to escape so I took it. I gently grabbed her wrist so I wouldn't scare her. I saw her wince as I bit down, then relaxed as I continued taking her blood. I didn't want to take much because I needed her to help me get out. But my lack of blood truly hit me then. Before I killed her, I tore her wrist away from my mouth. She started to sway from the blood lose and-taking advantage of my newly rejuvenated strength-I grabbed her and started running.

It wasn't before long that we ran into someone. I knew it was inevitable but I was hoping this whole escaping thing would be easier. I didn't have a mind like Damon's and wasn't really good at getting myself out of trouble. But the faster we got out, the faster I got to Elena.

I have never seen this woman before, but I could tell that the girl in my arms had. She tensed up and, barely standing by herself, jumped out of my arms and gave the woman an evil glare.

"Isis."

**Mystery Girls POV**

"Isis." That's all I could say at the moment. I just stared at her with all the hate in the world.

This may sound cliché, but Isis is my evil stepmother. And she kind of resemble one too. Long black hair that had the slightest tinge of grey. Big eyes that saw right through you. A voice that could give little kids nightmares. But the worse part is that when my mother died, she wormed her way into the family. She's into the whole 'lets kill vampire for fun' idea, and had heard of my father. I'm not sure if she actually loves him or is just using him. My sisters also think the same thing, but we all have to put on a good face around father. Wouldn't want to upset a vampire killer, would you?

"Jade, where the hell do you think you're going with him?" Isis was furious and that wasn't good. If I didn't think of a good excuse fast, she'd probably call every guard in the place to solve this little problem for her.

"I was, uh, just going to move him to a different cell.." I'm not quite sure if she'd take that or not so I abruptly turned and started walking towards the door, nonchalantly walking as fast as I possibly could.

"Jade, dear. I don't think you will be going anywhere with that bloodsucker. Since you're my daughter I won't put you in a cell. But you will be carefully watched. As for you," She turned toward Stefan and gave him an ugly smile. "You will be put in a cell on the lower level, but this time guarded with the two best defenders I have. Just to make sure you don't get out." What took place after Isis stopped talking happened so fast I only saw the final seconds of it. Stefan, running at Isis. Isis stabbing Stefan with what looked like a vervain injection. Stefan falling. Our plan failing.

**Stefan's POV**

Pain. Burning. I knew right then and there that I had been injected with vervain. That is the only thing that could cause this kind of suffering. I was in a cell again. This time it was smaller and had two defenders right outside. Isis was with them.

"Dimitri, Stark. One of you must be here at all times. You can both stay here, take turns, whatever. Just don't leave that," Isis jabbed her finger angrily towards me. "Alone."

And believe me. They didn't.

**Kind of short but it's building on into the Damon/Elena-ness we know all of you want to see more of. And if any of you were confused, yes Jade is the 'Mystery Girl'. She's from a couple of chapters before this one. So go review now and tell us what you think:))**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello lovely readers! We're back after almost… well, a very long time! School got super crazy, which is never fun, and ruined our free time. But never fear for summer break is soon which means updates! Now on with the chapter!**

Elena's P.O.V.

I was laying on my back at the edge of my bed. My head was slightly hanging off, and I probably looked vaguely dazed. I hugged my pillow closer to my chest. After we busted in on the guys they agreed to tell us their big secret thing. Personally, I doubted that it was that big of a deal, at least not enough of an incident to earn Alaric the cold shoulder from Meredith.

"Well you see," started Alaric. "I'm not too sure how to put this." He looked nervous. Poor guy, I always did like him.

"Oh come on Rick, it's not that hard. Here, this is how you do it."

"Ugh," I moaned. I threw my pillow at Damon's head. "It's rude to interrupt people." He swiftly caught it and threw it back at me. I rolled right side up to catch it. I then proceeded by crossing my arms on top my pillow and laying my chin down.

"No, what's rude is throwing pillows at people's heads. Now where was I, oh right, watch and learn Rick."

~*P~*A~*G~*E~*B~*R~*E~*A~*K~*

"Okay, so let me get this straight, wait… no I can't because I don't believe you!" I practically screamed at Damon. I was definitely awake now.

"Well, I certainly watched you Damon, and I learned exactly how not to break secrets to girls." said Rick.

Some things in my life have changed to a whole new level of weird this week, but this… this was where I was drawing the line. There were just certain facts in your life that you knew for certain would never change, like the sky was blue and the grass was green. Well, most of those were already gone, thanks to the past few days, so there was no way in hell that I would believe that somehow, behind our backs, that Damon and Rick were off on multiple evil vampire killing sprees.

I mean since I already lost my one for sure thing in my life, which was that Stefan could be the only man in the world that I'd love, I thought I deserved one sure thing in my life. And this just tipped the bizarreness scale causing me to go (briefly, or possibly permanently) insane. I admit that this really shouldn't be that big of a shock to me. Like seriously figuring out in the car ride here that I was in love with Damon was less of a surprise! Maybe I really was going crazy… oh but wait, crazy people never think that they're crazy so I guess that just makes me mentally unstable. Ugh! Even when I was insane I could still use logic to make me sound even more insane!

"Elena," started Meredith. "I know that this is kind of a shock but you're blowing this way out of proportion!" She was looked at me with an intense gaze, trying to compel me into calming down (and if she were a vampire it would have worked too).

I really did want to calm down, but all my bottled up emotions just weren't staying bottled up anymore. And quite frankly I'm tired of having to keep my emotions to myself. I mean it's not like I have school anymore to release all of my negative energy on so now I guess this will have to do instead. Although, it is pretty sad that I have to use little situations, that shouldn't bother me at all, to release my anger. You know awhile back a councilor did suggest that I might have anger management issues. Maybe he was right.

"Okay so I just might be over reacting a bit, but come on this cannot be happening right now!"

"But you do realize that this is actually a good thing right?" questioned Bonnie.

"No! I mean yes. I mean ugh I don't know what I'm saying anymore! How can you sit there so calmly when everything we've ever known keeps being proven wrong? Nothing in our lives has been true in the past year! Everything, one by one, keeps falling from my grasp. Sometimes I'm not even sure I can tell what's up from down anymore. Huh, for all I know, maybe down really is up. Maybe the sky is really green." I sounded like a mental case right now… Ugh! I shoved my face into the fluffy pillow on my bed.

"Okay," spoke Damon. It was the first time he had said anything since my bizarre reaction to his news. "Someone obviously needs to clear her head of her current insanity state." I only nodded in response, not daring to open my mouth again, just in case more foolish words came out. "Come on, let's go for a walk." He jerked his head in the direction of the door.

I rolled off the double bed feet first, and followed the retreating Damon. Behind me I heard the others talking.

"Do you really think we should let her go with him?" whispered Meredith.

"Well, what's the worst that could happen?" replied Bonnie.

"She could end up dead, or a vampire, or Fremont has some of his defenders show up."

"I think we should give them some time alone," interjected Alaric. "They'll be fine."

"Yeah but she's going to be ALONE with HIM." Pointed out Meredith.

"What's the big deal?" quipped Bonnie and Alaric in unison.

"Well, hmm… he's Damon. And oh yeah! She's in love with him and Stefan at the same time. But besides that, nothing." I froze mid stride.

I was right in front of the door now as I felt three sets of questioning eyes boring into my back as I failed to make my escape. Just then the door cracked back open and a long arm grabbed me and dragged me out.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Dam- whoa there. You are so obviously not Damon."

"That would be correct." I detected a faint Russian accent. "My name is Dimitri and my colleague over there with your vampire, is Eddie. First and foremost I am to tell you that we mean no harm and only wish to deliver you a message."

"If you mean no harm then why is your friend Eddie holding a stake to Damon's heart?" Up against the wall, Damon was forced down on his knees and a young man around my own age was holding the stake.

"Just as a precaution. We were informed that he would make it difficult to converse with you. Back to the matter at hand, Fremont would like to talk to you about a proposition. Now if you would please come with me." Fremont wants to talk to me? Well, this is strange, but I think I'm going to jump at the opportunity to possibly be able to double cross Fremont.

"Don't do it Elena! These two aren't normal, they aren't humans, and they aren't vampires either. They're half-breeds!" screamed Damon. Half-breeds? Is that even possible? I never knew that there was half human half vampire things running around. I glanced at Damon and it broke my heart to do what I did next.

"Okay, I'll come with you, but you have to promise to let Damon go unscratched."

"Your wish is my command."

"No Elena you can't do this to me! No, forget about me, you can't do this to Stefan! He wouldn't want you walking right into the lion's den. Think about Stefan, the love of your life, what would he say to you right now if he could see you?"

"That's the thing Damon, Stefan isn't here right now. So that means he can't stop me."

"Then think about Rick, Bonnie, and Meredith. Think about what it will do to them knowing that you willing gave yourself over to the enemy. That's not the Elena they know, and it's certainly not the one I know either. The Elena I know is strong, beautiful, brave, and courageous. That's the Elena that I'm in love with." He finally said it; he's in love with me. I've been waiting for the day those words would pass his lips, but I never dreamed they would be under these circumstances.

"I'm sorry Damon. I'm so, so sorry, but I have to fix this. It's my fault that Stefan's locked up somewhere. It's my fault and I have to fix it!"

"Elena," spoke Damon.

"No, I have to do this, for me, for Stefan, for us. Good-bye Damon. I love you." There I said it too. Even if this is a trap, at least Damon will know the truth, that I love him too.

**Okay, the end… just kidding! There should be a new chapter up soon! Stay tuned and keep on reading, and remember reviews make happy writers :)**


End file.
